


非/洲假日

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: CP：葡西，西葡，无差别类型：国设，采用人类名字；旅游观光，历史介绍
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain/Portugal
Kudos: 2





	非/洲假日

非/洲假日

安静的夜晚，一个深棕色长发的孩子躺在软乎乎的大床上静静地熟睡。对于一个十来岁的孩子来说，这铺床更适合两个人睡，而他也习惯性地靠床的右边躺着，仿佛刻意给谁腾出了左边的空位。  
忽然，一阵轻轻的敲门声打破了卧室里的沉寂，床上的孩子被惊醒，但是他没有立即起床，而是悄悄翻了个身。  
“——请问，我可以进来吗？”门外有个清脆的童声在问。  
床上的孩子将左边的空枕头捞起来，捂住自己的耳朵，紧紧闭上眼睛继续装睡。  
“我一个人睡不着，我们可以一起睡吗？”门外的孩子提高了嗓音，同时加重了敲门声。  
“……你都多大了还不能一个人睡吗？是时候成熟一点了吧？”床上的孩子终于忍不住回应道。  
“……lo siento.”  
那之后，门外的孩子再也没来敲门了。

位于非洲最北端的海港城市休达，满街都是说着西班牙语的人、写着西班牙语的标语、卖着欧洲的商品、飘着金色与红色的旗帜，看起来和地中海对岸的安达卢西亚似乎没什么两样，不过非洲就是非洲，从卡迪斯坐一小时轮船来到这里，就等于跨了一个洲，比起跨省或者跨国，更有重大的意义。  
海港正对面的一家理发店感觉也和西班牙的大部分理发店没有什么不同：店里大声播放性感西班牙歌手安立奎的舞曲，蓄着黑色大胡子的理发师一边清理沙发椅上的头发丝，一边随着音乐快乐地摇摆——也不知道是什么能量让这些西班牙人随时保持兴奋状态，也许是充足的阳光，也许是蔚蓝的大海，毕竟这里是一个充满快乐的国度。  
一阵清脆的风铃声传来，理发店的玻璃门被轻轻推开，清凉的海风吹了进来，随之而来的，是一位扎着小辫子的高个子男生，腰间扎着棕色的外套，厚实的胸口挂着一副防风镜。  
“¡Bienvenidos! ¿Tiene una reserva?”当理发师直起身子看到男生的面孔的时候，笑容顿时变成吃惊的表情：“我不是才刚给你理发吗？怎么头发瞬间长得比之前还长呢？！”  
“别急，老板，我刚去前台结完帐，还在这里呀。”另一个男生从背后拍了一下理发师，然后双手放在自己面前，摆出相框的形状，“理完头发，清清爽爽！”男生眨了一下绿色的大眼睛，瞬间从他阳光般的笑容里掉了星星出来。  
“安东，真巧呀，我刚到港就看到你在理发店里。”  
“佩德罗？没想到你会来这里呢。”  
混乱的理发师看了一下短发的男生，又转身看刚进来的长发男生，发现他们两人无论脸孔还是身材都一模一样，就连头发、眼睛和皮肤的颜色都仿佛是上帝在创造他们的时候同时调用了一样的色彩，唯一不同的是，上帝为了区分这两个人，特意在长发男生的右眼下面点了一颗泪痣。“原来是双胞胎兄弟啊！”理发师恍然大悟。  
“才不是双胞胎兄弟呀！”两人异口同声抗议道。  
“那是……长得很像的兄弟？”  
“只是邻居罢了！”依然是异口同声。  
“真的只是邻居吗？我怎么看都觉得你们有血缘关系啊！”理发师突然伸出强壮的双臂将佩德鲁和安东拉近凑在一起，然后对着前台的女生大喊，“伊莎贝尔，你不觉得他们很像吗？特别是这位，”理发师转了一下佩德鲁的身子，“从正面看不到辫子的时候，他们就连发型也一模一样啊！”  
“就算如此，”伊莎贝尔耸了耸肩，“他们都说不是兄弟那就不是呗，你是不是觉得自己帮助别人找到失散多年的兄弟了呀？”  
“……果然是发型的问题吧。”佩德鲁匪夷所思地托着下巴，“拜托老板，可以帮我弄个新发型吗？”  
半小时后，佩德鲁的长发被打薄，原本蓬松的卷发被修剪得更有层次，深棕色的头发正好垂到他凸显的锁骨。  
“Listo, 清清爽爽！”理发师模仿安东，将双手摆成相框放在佩德鲁眼前，不过这次没有掉落星星，佩德鲁只是对着镜中的自己微微地笑着。“这样看起来果然没那么相似了呢，”理发师得意地看着自己的杰作，“先生披头发看着好帅啊，可以做乐队主唱了！”  
“我们航海家在船上还是扎头发的好，不过今天放假，安东又在我身边，就维持一天散发吧。”佩德鲁优雅地撂了一下轻薄的长发。

出了理发店，佩德鲁和安东朝老城区方向悠闲地走去。佩德鲁的棕色外套仍然扎在腰间，虽然因为天气炎热穿着短袖，双手仍然戴着黑色的及腕短手套，此时正插在宽大的裤袋里。安东也穿着短袖，红色的衣领敞开着，露出下面性感的事业线。  
“佩德罗，为什么来到非洲？”安东迈出一大步，走到沉默的佩德鲁前面，睁着亮绿色的大眼睛，侧身问道。  
“Me chame de Pedro, faz favor. 葡萄牙语是佩德鲁，不是佩德罗。”尽管在理发店的时候，佩德鲁一直说着流利的西班牙语，当他和安东独处的时候，习惯只说葡萄牙语。  
“好吧，佩德鲁。你知道我虽然听得懂葡萄牙语，却说不好。”安东继续用西班牙语与佩德鲁交谈。  
“我们船队前往德国不莱梅港参加帆船节，穿过直布罗陀海峡的时候，我就想到和你从前的那些事情，所以来休达一游。”  
“和我从前的事情吗……”安东感到有点紧张，不敢直视佩德鲁。  
两人走近旧城门的时候，远远看到城门上巨大的葡萄牙盾章——红色盾牌中间是五个蓝色小盾牌，周围一圈是七个金色的小城堡。  
正要过马路的时候，佩德鲁却停住了脚步。  
“这里是西班牙，不用等交通灯也可以的啦……”安东正要拉佩德鲁一起走，却发现佩德鲁正凝望着环岛中心的雕像——航海家亨利王子的雕像。  
佩德鲁抿着嘴默不作声，翠绿的眼睛却流露了内心复杂的感情——那是敬仰，思念，还是忧伤？原本灿烂闪耀的人却带上了忧郁，仿佛非洲的艳阳瞬间被乌云遮住，清凉的海风带来了海洋低声的叹息。  
“那个……我想起还有事情，先走了……”  
安东心虚地踮起脚尖想溜走，却被佩德鲁从后面搭住了肩膀。  
“别走，给我做导游呀。”  
“你这么说，其实也没什么好逛的……”  
安东硬着头皮将佩德鲁带到城门东边的堡垒一角，那里是休达的标志建筑——优雅的堡垒棱角伸展入护城沟里，里面是漂亮的翡翠绿海水，一大群黑色的小鱼引诱来更多刚从欧洲飞来的海鸥，棱堡上方，高高飘扬着血与金的旗帜。  
面对变得越来越沉默的佩德鲁，安东感到深深的罪恶，恨不得爬上堡垒将自己的旗帜扯下来。正当安东不知如何是好的时候，一对亚洲双胞胎女孩朝他们走了过来。  
“Excuse me, do you speak English?”  
安东自知英语不好，赶紧看了看旁边的佩德鲁。  
佩德鲁立即用很标准的英式英语回应她们，并且热情地帮忙给她们拍照。安东忍不住暗自偷笑，因为他知道佩德鲁有点“yellow fever”，喜欢黄种人，也难怪从前那么积极地远航亚洲呢。  
“请问，我们可以和两位哥哥拍照吗？我们都是双胞胎呢！”  
“Pero nosotros no somos gemelos...”安东连忙说。  
“当然好呀。安东，快来。”也许是害怕让腼腆的亚洲人觉得尴尬，佩德鲁没有否认双胞胎的事情，而是把安东拉过来一起拍合影。  
“我们可以问个关于历史的问题吗？”女孩们又小心翼翼地问。  
“尽管问吧。”佩德鲁微笑着。  
“休达不是西班牙的飞地吗？为什么这里有许多葡萄牙的标志呢？”  
“这个问题，让安东来解答吧，他是这里的地导。”  
安东顿感压力巨大，他原本说英语就很吃力，还要用英语解释休达的这段葡萄牙与西班牙之间扯不清的历史，佩德鲁显然是想要让他出丑。但是如果他将这个任务扔回给佩德鲁，佩德鲁在回忆过去的时候，会不会又露出像刚才那样忧伤的表情呢？安东只能慢吞吞地用英语解释这段历史：  
“休达从前属于摩洛哥，1415年的时候，葡萄牙的亨利王子征服了这座军事要塞……”  
“请问亨利王子是谁？”  
“他是开创了葡萄牙大航海时代的伟大航海家，从他开始，葡萄牙逐渐开辟新航线，达伽马沿着从亨利王子开创的航线继续前行，才到达印度。可以说，没有亨利王子，就没有达伽马，更没有葡萄牙帝国。也许亨利王子在世界的范畴不如达伽马著名，但是对于葡萄牙来说，他是最重要的人。”  
听到这里，女孩子们露出了崇拜的表情，“航海家是多么的了不起，开拓未知的世界是多么的勇敢！”  
“那位也是航海家哦！”安东指指站在树荫下微笑的佩德鲁。“啊，我还是继续说历史吧，后来呢，葡萄牙重建了休达，所以休达的城徽之间带有葡萄牙的标志。1580至1640年期间，葡萄牙被西班牙统治，不少西班牙人移民到休达，因此即使1640年以后，葡萄牙又回归独立，休达的人民依然站在西班牙这边，终于在1668年，葡萄牙将休达割让给西班牙，所以至今你们还能看到西班牙国旗飘扬在非洲大地呢。”

与女孩们分别后，安东和佩德鲁本来想逛堡垒的内部，却发现午休时间博物馆一律不开门。看到正午的太阳越来越热，就连海鸥们也躲在城墙阴影下休息，安东领着佩德鲁来到海边的一家冰淇淋店。  
也不知道是不是炎热的天气耗尽了精力，安东觉得佩德鲁看起来无精打采，即使冰凉的冰淇淋也无法让他振作起来。不知道从哪里来的勇气，安东握紧了双拳，咬了咬牙，终于打破了沉静。  
“佩德鲁，我一直想说抱歉，占了你最珍视的地方。”  
“最珍视的地方？”佩德鲁将一缕长发撂到耳后，低下头吃了一口冰淇淋。  
“休达，这座城市呀。”  
佩德鲁沉默片刻，低着的头稍稍侧向安东，长长的刘海下面燃起炽热的目光。“你才知道要道歉，你明知道……”他用一只手捂着自己的嘴，似乎在努力掩盖哽咽的声音，“……你明知道亨利王子是我最敬爱的人——这里是我和他开始探索世界的第一站。”  
“佩德鲁……”  
“你呀，从前就是太强大了，强大得将你周围的一切事物都吞并——你根本不知道给我这个邻居添了多少麻烦、施加了多少压力吧，如果不是我自身的努力，又怎么能存活到今天呢？你根本不知道我为什么要和你保持距离——你根本没考虑到周围人的感受。”佩德鲁带着激动一口气把话讲完。  
“……lo siento.”  
“如果道歉有用，我还要骑士团干嘛？”  
安东无言以对，佩德鲁也不想再说下去，两个人就这样默默地继续一边看海景，一边吃冰淇淋。过了一会儿，有两只长得很像的猫咪来向他们讨吃，两人于是各自给猫咪喂冰淇淋。后来猫咪们懒洋洋地卷在他们脚下开始午睡了，而他们呢，也昏昏沉沉地趴在桌上睡着了。  
等安东一觉醒来，发现只剩下他自己一个人，身上盖着一件棕色的外套。  
“先生，您终于醒啦，您兄弟已经帮您结账了哦。”店员笑容可掬地走过来说。  
“请问他什么时候离开的？”  
“半小时前，往码头那里去了，好像是要坐船吧。”  
安东急忙拿起佩德鲁的外套，向码头那边跑去。  
这里毕竟是地中海与大西洋之间的直布罗陀海峡，来往的国际船只数不胜数，但是安东有信心自己可以找出佩德鲁的船。  
果然，他看到一艘巨大的复古三桅帆船，白色船帆上面是瞩目的红色空心十字。  
“请问佩德鲁在这艘船上吗？”安东匆忙拦住一个要登船的船员。  
“佩德鲁？我们船上有好几个人都叫佩德鲁呢，您要找哪位？”  
“长发、右眼下面有颗泪痣……”安东喘着气。  
“我想想看……”船员一脸迷惑。  
“……和我、和我长得很像啊！”安东急了。  
“哦，我知道了！”船员转头对着船舱大喊，“船长，你弟弟来送别你啦！”  
“才不是弟弟！”安东急忙说，“而且，我只是来还他外套……”  
“谢谢你来还我外套，”佩德鲁从船上慢慢走下，一身深蓝色的海军服，长发已经重新扎起来了。“可是，我记得小时候你叫我哥哥的啊。”  
“才没有，我只是叫你的乳名……是你叫我弟弟才对吧。”  
“才没有那回事呢。”  
“就是有。”

船鸣起了笛声，安东知道佩德鲁的萨格里什号就要启航了。他高高地挥着双手，露出阳光般的笑容向船头的佩德鲁道别：  
“¡Adiós, Lusitania!”  
——卢西塔尼亚，那不是他的乳名吗？瞬间，佩德鲁想起很久很久以前，那些丢失了的记忆：

寂寞的月夜里，他一个人躺在宽大的床上睡不着，忽然听到了敲门声。  
“卢西塔尼亚？”一个清脆的男孩子的声音。  
“嗯？”他轻轻地哼了一声。  
知道床上的长发男孩子还醒着，门外的孩子打开了没有锁上的卧室门，走了进来。  
“我可以和你一起睡吗，卢西塔尼亚？”一双亮绿色的圆眼睛天真地看着他。  
他向那个孩子伸出手，露出了温柔的笑容，“可以啊，我的弟弟。”

——很久很久以前，他确实叫过安东“弟弟”，也只有安东会叫他的乳名——难道他们真的没有血缘关系吗？他们是如此的相似，曾经如此的亲密，没有人比他们更了解彼此，但是后来他们为什么分开了呢？  
佩德鲁看着码头上那个和自己一样的面孔，忽然有一种想拥抱的感觉——赶在帆船开动前，他飞快地跑下去，扑到了吃惊的安东身上。  
“卢西塔尼亚？”  
佩德鲁紧紧抱着安东，逆光的笑容让他亮绿色的双眼更显深邃，那样的眼神仿佛传达着千言万语，但是正是有太多太多话要传达，他索性一句话都不说，直接吻上安东的柔软双唇。  
橙色的夕阳中，两兄弟紧紧相拥了许久，佩德鲁才慢慢扯出一条银丝，安东带着有些迷茫，又有些陶醉的眼神看着他。  
“既然我们不是亲兄弟，亲你一下总可以吧。”佩德鲁温柔地笑着。  
“是呀，我们不是亲兄弟呢。”安东红着脸，又吻上了佩德鲁的双唇。


End file.
